John Cena meeting Liz Gillies
by Erik9393
Summary: John Cena and Elizabeth Gillies. I just wonder what would happen if they met each other one night. ONE-SHOT.


**I have thought long and hard about what kind of story this would be.**

 **I thought I'd have this story published last week, but it took a little longer than I thought. And for that I apologize.**

 **Unlike my other two series** ( _John Cena meeting Ariana Grande_ and _John Cena meeting Victoria Justice_ ), **this is rated M for extreme sex.**

 **It happens on the same night of Wresltemania 31 in Santa Clara, California.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **R & R**

 **John Cena's POV**

 _9:00 pm_

I'm in the back of the limo with my friends Randy, Mike (The Miz), and Nick (Dolph Ziggler), as we just left the Levi Stadium, where Wrestlemania 31 was held.

Mike wasn't in the show but was at the event watching. Nick, Randy and I were still a little sore. Nick was in that seven men ladder match for the Intercontinental title (in which Daniel Bryan ended up winning). Randy Orton was in a brutal battle with Seth Rollins. And I became the new United States champion by beating Rusev.

The limo had just stopped in front of a sports bar.

We stepped inside and the crowd of just over a hundred fans erupted.

We signed some autographs and took pictures, and sat at a table.

We agreed to only have a couple of drinks, since we had Monday Night Raw the next night. So we didn't want to show up late and look fatigued.

So we order some mozzarella sticks with dipping sauce and some champagne.

"Man. I was sure I was gonna be the new Intercontinental champ. But I have to tip my hat to Brian Danielson (Daniel Bryan). He really fought his heart out to win that title." says Nick.

"Yeah I know." says Mike. He then gave me a pat on the back. "I'd like to propose a toast to my main man John. For winning a hard fought battle against Rusev for the U.S. title." Mike declared. They all shouted "To John!"

* * *

 **Liz Gillies' POV**

I just had a third shot of beer, and right now I'm drunk as hell.

Our new show _Drugs &Sex&Rock&Roll_ premieres in the summer on FX. It's the first I'm gonna be on a tv series since I guess starred on #TheKillerTunaJump on _Sam and Cat_.

I heard a group shouting "To John!" I got up out of my chair and head on over there to investigate. As soon as I saw who they were, I froze. I saw Mike Miznan, Nick Nemeth, Randy Orton, and John Cena.

Or at least that's what it looked like. I'm so drunk that maybe I'm starting to see things.

I stood there for what seemed like forever before someone accidentally bumps me from behind.

I stumbled forward, and almost fell to the floor when someone caught me.

I looked up, and my entire body warmed up, as I saw it was John Cena who saved me.

As soon as he let go of me, I regained my balance. It was his turn to put on a shock face.

He then put an arm around me and led me to his group of friends.

"Hey guys. Look who I bumped into." he proclaims.

"Come on man. Another one of your fans?" Mike asks, irritated.

"Take a real good look on her face." he says.

I saw Randy's eyes went wide. "Holy Hell!" he exclaimed in a low voice.

Both Nick and Mike turned their heads to face Randy.

"You look awfully familiar." Randy says. "You wouldn't happen to be _Victorious_ star Elizabeth Gillies, would you?" he then asked.

"Liz Gillies?" Mike wondered. Now he had a shocked face.

"The girl who played Jade West?" Nick says.

I gave them a small smile.

"Well I'll be damned!" Mike exclaimed.

"So what're you doing here?" John asked.

"Watching Wrestlemania 31." I answered.

"That's cool." says Randy.

"I'm still shocked that Brock Lesnar lost the WWE World Heavyweight title to Seth Rollins." I said. He came out during the title match between him and Roman Reigns (Who won the Royal Rumble match a couple of months ago to get the right to challenge Brock for the title) and cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase and made it a triple threat match.

"Yeah. Everyone was surprised." says Nick.

"People keep complaining that Daniel Bryan should've won the Rumble, and should've challenged Brock Lesnar for the WWE title." said John.

"So what's going on with you?" Mike asked.

"I've been working my ass off my new tv series that's gonna premiere this summer." I slurred.

"What's it called?" John asked.

"Drug&Sex&Rock&Roll." I answered.

"That's nice." says Randy.

"It's about a group of friends who start a band. I'm the lead singer." I replied.

"I'm not too surprised." Mike went.

"And why's that?" I asked. "You're an amazing singer." he complimented.

"Well I hope it'll be a great success." says Nick. "Thanks." I replied.

"You wanna hang with us?" John asked. My heart was now beating rapidly. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said, scooting over to make room for me to sit. I sat down next to him, and my face warmed up.

So we chatted on, about Wrestlemania 31, me talking about being in two movies ( _ANIMAL_ and _Killing Daddy_ ), and about the weather.

A little after eleven John took out his cell phone and said "It's getting late. I think we better turn in."

"Yeah. Good idea." Randy agreed.

"Where are you guys staying?" I asked them.

"At the Levi Stadium hotel." answered Mike.

My eyes went wide. "You're shitting me!" I exclaimed in a low voice.

"What?" John asked. "I'm staying there too." I says.

"Wow." John says. He then asked me if I'd like to ride with them back to the hotel. And without any hesitation I said absolutely.

So we rode in the back of the limo, listening to some music.

As soon as we got to the hotel, the four said their goodbyes as I started up the stairs.

And I made to my room (Room 1010). I had just unlocked the door when I saw John coming my way.

As soon as he saw me he froze, stunned.

"You come to say goodnight?" I asked.

"Actually, my room is right here." he says, pointing to Room 1012.

My jaw dropped. "I'm, staying in, Room 1010." I stuttered.

"Oh." he said. "Well, that's, cool." he replied.

"Cool. Well, goodnight." I said as I started to head into my room. He said goodnight to me before I shut my door.

* * *

 **John Cena's POV**

 _12:15 am_

I'm still wide awake. I just still can't believe I just met Liz Gillies. I've seen her in _Victorious_ , and she was amazing.

About ten minutes later I heard someone banging on my door.

"I'm coming!" I shouted. I opened my door and I was stunned to see Liz in a black nightgown that's down just above her knees.

"I'm sorry John. May I come in?" she asked me.

I was really real tired to have company, but I'm not the one to blow people off.

"I suppose." I said, stepping aside so she could come in.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"I couldn't fall sleep. I'm nervous as hell." she complained. "Why's that?" I asked.

"One, meeting you in person. Heh heh. And two, next week we start production for _D &S&R&R._" she says.

"I know how that feels." I confessed.

She then looked at me, confused.

"How would you know what it feels like when you're gonna be starring a TV Show?" she asked, irritated.

"I star in _Total Divas._ And I starred in two movies." I answered.

"What two movies?" she questioned.

" _The Marine_ and _12 Rounds_."

I see the color drain from her face.

"I'm sorry. Maybe this was a mistake. Me coming over, waking you up." she got up, preparing to leave, but I grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Hold up." I said. "I couldn't sleep either. And I'm kind of glad you came by."

There was a moment of silence. Then in a flash her lips are on mine for a passionate kiss.

And at that moment things got heated. She touched my lips with her tongue, asking for access into my mouth.

I opened my mouth just a little bit for her tongue to slide in, touching mine.

I wrapped my arms around her, she moaned.

She was now on my lap, straddling me. I was starting to get hard.

But as soon as her hands made it to the bottom of my shirt, rational thoughts broke through my head, and I stopped her.

"Wait." I said. She looked at me, confused. She asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing. I just think that, maybe we both had a little too much to drink." I said.

"Yeah I suppose your right." she agreed as she got up to her feet.

"Well I should really go back to bed. Cuz I really need to get some rest for Raw tomorrow." I pointed out.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" she asked me all of a sudden.

"Why?" I asked, confused. "I suddenly don't want to be left alone tonight." she answered.

"I suppose." I replied. I asked her which side of the bed she wanted. She chose the left.

After getting a drink of water, I got on the right side of the bed, laid down, turned off the lamp, and tried to go to sleep.

I laid down on my left side, just so I would avoid any physical contact with this beautiful young woman.

A few times I felt the bed move, and I just assumed she was trying to get comfortable.

Sometime later I assumed she started falling asleep. That is till I was startled when she wrapped her arms around me.

Then I felt her chest pressed against my back.

And my body jolted as I thought my back felt her bare breasts.

"Uh Liz." I replied. "Yes baby?" she asked in a low and whispery voice.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "What do you think?" she asked.

She then started to move her body against my back. I felt one of her hands go down to my stomach. And she was breathing a little louder.

"I want you John." she said softly.

"I can't." I said, not turning around, not wanting to see her naked body.

"I'm giving you permission to fuck me. I know you want to." she whispered in my ear.

I then felt a hand go into my shorts, and wrapped it around my hard on.

I started to get real horny. And that point all logic was thrown out the window.

I turned around, and I took a few moments to admire her naked form.

I looked up at her, I saw the lust and arousal in her eyes.

And the smile she smiled look so wicked. And with that, I pounced on her.

I kissed her passionately, she returned the emotion.

I slipped my tongue in her mouth, and her tongue touched mine.

For a while we made out. Then I started kissing her neck. She moaned.

I went down to her right breast, and took her nipple. She moaned loudly as I sucked on her nipple. I then switched to her left breast.

Her arms were wrapped around my head.

My kisses started to trail down her body.

She kept repeating my name as my lips made it to her stomach. And I could already smell the aurora from her cunt.

"Do it John!" she exclaimed softly. I understood what she meant by that.

I teasingly licked her slit, her body jolted a little.

I then slid my tongue inside her hole, and she gasped in pleasure.

My tongue darted back and forth inside her cunt.

She grabbed my head and smashed my head on her pussy.

I was on fire. I've never felt so energized in my entire life.

Cum started to leaked out of her, and it tasted good.

"Oh my god! Oh shit!" she exclaimed.

I just kept pumping in and out of her center with my tongue.

And when she came, her whole body stiffened, and she came so hard.

I backed away a little bit, giving her some space.

A few moments later she sat up, and gave me a smile, and said "That was awesome."

But then in a flash, she pounced on me, and whispered "Your turn." in my ear.

She started kissing my neck, I groaned. She was an amazing kisser.

She started going down my chest, and my stomach.

She got close to my steel rod. And I soon as her tongue touched my shaft, I felt like I was in another world.

I kept pumping and pumping in her mouth until I felt myself getting close.

"Oh Liz!" I mumbled quietly. A few moments later, streams of cum came out of me and into her mouth.

I waited a few moments for her to swallow my cum before giving me a wicked smile.

We kissed for a few more minutes before she started to get impatient.

"I want your cock inside of me. Now!" she proclaimed.

I slid my erection inside her cunt and froze for a moment so that the pain inside her faded away.

She wrapped her hands around my neck, and pulled me in a passionate kiss, causing my cock to go deep into her.

I started riding her, causing her to bounce a little on the bed.

"Oh John! You feel so good inside of me." she says.

She held onto me tight as I rode her.

We kept repeating each others names, kept rocking the bed.

"I'm close." I grunted out. She kept herself wrapped around me.

"Cum inside of me. I want you to." she says to me.

I quickened the pace, and when I came inside of her, she cried out of pure joy.

I collapsed next to her, and we laid in bed for about fifteen minutes, trying to catch our breaths.

I turned around to face her, and at that point I thought she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life.

She rested her head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her, and held her for a few moments.

"That was amazing John. That was the best sex I've ever had." she replied.

"Same here." I said to her.

She kept saying thank you to me.

"I can't believe I had sex with John Cena." she lets out.

* * *

 **The next morning**

 **Liz Gillies' POV**

I took a shower shortly after I woke up, singing to myself. He's still out cold

I will treasure last night. Sure I was drunk, but not enough for me not to remember anything.

I wrapped a towel around me and saw John had just woken up from his slumber.

He asked me if I was all right. "Please John. If I wasn't all right, I would've been long gone hours ago." was my response.

He let a huge sigh of relief. "Well I better get ready to head out. Raw is in San Jose tonight. But hey, I had an amazing time last night." he replied.

"Hold up." I said. I walked up to him and planted a long kiss on his lips. "Call me." I added, handing him my phone number.


End file.
